The Lost Princess
by ViperQuinn
Summary: We all know the legends about the first ones but what about the other incredibly intelligent species? The ancestors of magicats. Follow as Catra discovers why she was taken into Horde, who she really is and what her destiny is
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago there was a civilisation called the first ones, they created a number of incredebly powerful creations during their time, creations that still are found today, but there were others, magicats, not the ones like today, these ones were able to change their forms into any feline, had far better senses then any human and while the first ones has much better technology they had better tactics. Once being good friends with the first ones, eventually becoming bitter enemies according to legend, which lead to the rise of She-Ra and the Magicats warrior, Claw-Ra, one with a powerful sword with Many capabilities, the other with a helmet the granted many powerful abilities. The two thought for years, equal in power, before finally a truce was made to help both of them survive a catastrophic disaster. Although this is all just legends, no one can tell if this is just a story or is real, sure there's evidence of first ones but no one has found anything of the first Magicats...

Explosions blast furiously as the Horde invade a hidden kingdom of magicats, not just any kingdom of these feline people, the kingdom with some of the last remains of an ancient civilization that were around during or even before the first ones came to Etheria.

Hordak had sent his best forces after the kingdom, intent on capturing the Queen of magicats for information and possibly see if there are any worthy soldiers there. Sadly for him, the cats had heard the army coming and had flees the kingdom, leaving only a few people left, including the queen and the princess and a few guards as they made sure everyone was gone.

The Queen hadn't wanted to have her daughter there but she had no choice, she had to make sure she retrieved the most sacred item they had, make sure everyone was okay and get to her kitten before they break through the gate. She rushed to get out of the temple, sending some of her guards to check the town for civilians as she rushes to get her child.

BANG! CRASH!

The sound of the gates that protected the city rang throughout the land and Horde solders flooded the city. The Queen widened her eyes in horror as she realised she was too late, the Horde has already surrounded her castle with her child in it. A large number of grunts surround her before the leader stepped forward "Come quietly beast!" He snapped. She wasn't going to take a order from a filthy horde soldier like him.

She tried her best to fight them off, using her claws and teeth in a desperate attempt to reach her daughter.

Bang!

The Queen was dead

One of the grunts had meant to shot her just to cause pain, not meaning to shot her right through her chest.

The Queen was dead

Blood pooling around her from the puncture, pain and horror filling her eyes. She had failed. She failed her kingdom. She failed her guards. And most importantly, she failed her infant daughter. The grunts went quite as the queen thought to live, clearly dying. They had been ordered to bring her back, alive.

But she wasn't alive, not anymore. The Queen is dead

After a few more agonizing minutes she gave up fighting and let the darkness claim her.

The grunts starred at the dead cat woman, the leader taking the helmet from her lifeless corps, an expression of terror on his face, they weren't worried about the fact she was dead, more the fact Hordak will be furious at them for losing the Queen, even worse it was his force.

Meanwhile while the Queen was dying, some grunts and their captain had made their way to the princesses room, finding the kitten huddled up in some blankets.

"We have a problem, we lost the Queen and got some mask." One of the other captains reported to the captain. The captain smirked "Well, you screwed up but... At least we'll be bringing back two things for Hordak, a mask that might be of use if your lucky and one of their cubs, the princess of their kind it would seem." He smirked, taking the sleeping baby with him.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a She-Ra fan fiction**

**Please comment what you thought of it **


	2. A fateful meeting

Hordak's second in command tucked in a small little girl with big, bright blue eyes and bright blond hair into a dark green bed "Night Mommy." The three year old said. "Goodnight Adora." The lady who appeared to be made of shadows said, having always had a soft spot for the little girl, she swears she has potential and she was determined to bring it out of the little girl. All the other kids we're already asleep and it was getting late so they had to stay relatively quiet.

* * *

Adora's POV.

I smile at my mommy before closing my eyes, I feel so sleepy. I dunno how long I was asleep for before I hear my mommy yelling, I don't like it when my Mommy's upset. '_Why is mommy upset?" _I think as she slip out of bed, I want to make sure my Mommy's okay.

I sneak out of my room. "Mommy?" I call, I turn around a corner before gasping as I see my mommy with a something, or someone, it was kinda hard to tell but it looked like it had hurt my mommy "Adora!? Adora get back in your room!" Mommy yelled, I start to cry, confused about why my mommy yelled at me, I run back to my room, I don't want mommy to be angry.

* * *

Shadow Weaver's POV

I was having such a good day, Adora was showing a lot of promise at such a young age, I explained to her that one day if she works hard she'll be force captain, after explaining it to my darling girl she was so excited and motivated, when she's a bit older I might see if I can start teaching her to be a cadet a little earlier.

I had just tucked in my little miracle before Lord Hordak called me. "Lord Hordak sir, what do you request?" I asked respectfully.

"Shadow Weaver, you have been doing a good job raising Adora lately that I have decided that you are to raise another child." He said.

Another child? But why? Adora had the most potential out of all the children lately so why should she bother with any others?

"My lord I must ask why I should raise another one? I've already got Adora and a few other ones that I look after." I say, although by look after I mean sometimes check on but mostly leave to other people whos job it is to care for the little kids that have been brought into the Horde, once they reach a certain age their expected to do most things for themselves.

"This one has some potential as well, she already has shown some incredible senses and she's roughly the same age as Adora and the others so it should be easy for you Shadow Weaver." He stated.

"But S-"

"Enough Shadow Weaver! You are looking after this child and that's final!" He snapped before telling her to come meet him immediately before the call ended.

"Ugh... I don't want to look after another child..." I mumble, although it might not be so bad, they can be Adora's sidekick. I go to Lord Hordak to find him and one for the force captains.

"Remember that seige on one of the kingdoms we had not so long ago?" He asked me.

I nod "Of course I do sir."

"Well one of our Force captains recovered a child, I want you to bring out her full potential." He said in a no nonsense tone as the force captain handed me a sleeping child, with brown mattered hair, tan skin with what appeared to be stripes and she had cat ears and a tail.

"Sir I thought you said it was a child not an animal!?" I say in outrage, this thing was a monstrosity! Half human half beast! I honestly don't want this thing anywhere near my darling Adora.

"She is only half animal and could come in handy in the future now I suggest you lower your voice Shadow Weaver before you wake the child up!" Hordak said lowly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"But it could harm Adora!" I say, I'm tempted to just throw this thing on the ground but with the way Hordak looks at me I decide not to.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Shadow Weaver, in fact she could be a good friend to Adora now... Unless I saw so you are to take care of her." Hordak growled.

"Yes my lord." I say before heading back.

Once back I decide that I'm not putting her in the same room as Adora and the others, instead this thing can sleep in a closet. I place the creature on the ground and go to my runestone.

After recharging I turn to see the creature has awoken and was confusedly walking on all fours like the animal it is. "You! Hold still!" I growl.

It turned and hissed at me, how dare that little savage "How dare you hiss at me!? Get here you insolent brat!" I snap as I grab the monstrosity, I certainly wasn't expecting it to turn and bite me! I gasp in pain before using my powers to freeze it, I notice it's eyes are feral like and blue and yellow, great, more things that are weird about this thing. That's when I heard my darling Adora

"Mommy?" She called

The monster was still struggling despite not being able to move "Adora!? Adora get back in your room!" I yell at her, I didn't want her anywhere near this thing, not until I knew she could defend herself, I hear Adora cry "You filthy little thing! Cause of you Adora's crying!" I hiss at the thing.

It hissed at me and growled like a savage animal. I use my magic to throw it into a old closet "Stay quite freak!" I snap at it before going to check on my darling girl.

I walk in to see the other miscreants are still asleep but my poor Adora was huddled in her blanket crying "Adora..." I say as I walk to her.

"I'm sowy mommy... I no mean to make you angwy." She said through her tears.

"No I'm sorry, I was just dealing this something okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm not angry at you sweetie." I apologise.

"Y-you no angwy at me?" She asked

"Course not my darling, I was just angry cause of a naughty animal." I explain softly

"Animal?" Adora asked me as I wipe her tears away

"It's a creature that is uncivilized, not like us." I explain.

She looks at my hand where the creature bit me "Did it huwt you mommy?" She asked

"A little darling but it's nothing mommy can't handle." I say, I cover the bite a little.

She seemed angry "I'll kill it mommy! I'll... I'll..."

"No Adora, I do not want you any where near that thing, understand?" I ask, that things claws and teeth could hurt Adora "But when the time comes you may be able to make it your pet." I say

"Pet?" Adora asked curiously

"An animal that obeys your command." I explain before giving her a small hug, I know I should be tougher on her but that can come later, for now she's only little and I'll gently teach her how to be the best she can be. "Now... Time to get back to bed sweetie, it's late and you need your rest if you want to be a force captain." I say

"Okay mommy." She said before yawning "Night mommy." She says before going to sleep.

"Good night my dear." I say before making sure all the others are asleep, thankfully for now their all pretty heavy sleepers, something that they will be trained out of, I left the room and I heared the thing making some noises but I ignore it and head to bed after getting something to help my hand.

* * *

Catra's POV

I whimper, these strange beings have kept me in a tiny room for what feels like forever, they keep jabbing these horrible little sharp things in me, like a type of bug but it doesn't look like it's alive. They keep saying things to me but I don't understand, then they often hurt me more. But I have noticed some of them have words to address each other by but other then that they make no sense to me.

I was just sitting in my box, I think the creatures called it a... C... Cage? When one of them came and poked me with another one of those pointy bug things, my vision blurred before everything went black.

I whimper as I wake up, I notice I have something over my body now and I'm no longer in the box. I look around, before I notice one of those creatures, it yells something at in it's strange tongue, I hiss, oops I think I made it angrier.

I didn't care I continue hissing and growling at the thing, I knew it only wanted to hurt me, so I bit the strange thing as it grabbed me but then the strangest thing happened, I was frozen! I couldn't move my body! I growl and hiss, not letting the thing think I'm easy prey. I briefly notice a little creature, must be one of their cubs, still I'm not letting them see me as some weak cub.

The creature screamed, stupid dumbface. It then threw me into a dark box it had more space then my last box but smeller funny, I scratch at the where the creature opened and closed the box. I whimper and eventually sit, I wonder what they were saying? Whatever it was it made the small cub from before very upset, strange.

* * *

Adora's POV

I slowly open my eyes, I'm thirsty but no one else is up, I better be quiet since none of the other kids like me that much, they call me a pet sometimes but mommy says a pet is an animal and that we aren't animals.

I tiptoe out of the room before heading to where I know is a tap I can get a drink from, as I walk I hear something, I freeze. "H-Hello?" I call quietly as I heard something strange.

HISS!

I hear the strange noise and look around, what is this thing?! I need to get mommy, but she won't be happy if she see's me awake again.

GROWL!

I hear another noise, it sounded similar to the first one but slightly different, are these coming from the animal? I decide to investigate, after all I'm going to be a force captain and force captains don't shy away from mysterious animals.

I look around quietly

Scratch! Scratch!

It sounds like someone or something scratching on a door nearby, I start to tremble, it's probably just my imagination but still, I go to the closet and open the door, I can't see anything, it's so dark.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I ask

Growl!

I jump as I hear the strange sound then I saw something that looked like strange eyes, one blue like my eyes and one yellow.

"H-hi, I'm Adora, awe you okay?" I ask softly to the person inside.

* * *

Catra's POV

I eventually tried again, hissing and growling as I tried to escape, I can't stay here, this place is dangerous!

Then I heard something, it was one of them! Was it coming to hurt her? It sounded different then most of the strange creatures but it could still want to hurt her.

I growl and start trying to get out again once things went quiet but then the box opened!

I hide in the shadows, I realised a while ago these things can't see that well. I realise it's the small cub from before. I tilt my head as it tries to communicate, it looks so weak, it's chubby paws and legs, chubby face and innocent eyes, it looks like it'd be an easy prey.

I slowly walk towards it, ready for any surprises.

She, or at least I think it's a she, gasps and starts shaking more as I walk towards her. "Um... What's youwr name?" It says, what that is supposed to mean I have no idea so I just go up to it and sniff it, it smells like that mean creature who just threw me into this box but this one doesn't seem mean, maybe that was it's mother? Or pride leader?

"Um... Er..." It seemed to be scared so I lick its paw, it tastes nice but I don't think I'd really want to eat it, especially if that mean creature is it's momma. I gently nudge the cub, it seems nice, the only one so far who hasn't tried to hurt me but it let me out the box. It made some weird noises again

* * *

Adora's POV

I gasp as she came towards me, but she seems more curious then mean and I just realise how small she is, but she has sharp looking things on her hands and feet and strange looking teeth, I felt my body shake as she came closer. "Um... What's youwr name?" I ask the strange girl, maybe we could be friends? I've always wanted a friend but the kids don't like me, but this girl seems alone too.

I frown when she sniffs me "Um...Em..." I say, I feel terrified but she seems like she isn't going to be hurting me, I gasp as she licked my hand, her tongue felt so weird! It was rough and relatively dry. Ew!

Maybe she's thirsty too? "Are you thiwsty?" I ask, that must be why her tongue felt so weird, although I wish she didn't lick me. She just tilted her head. "Can you undewstand me?" I ask, she looks at me blankly.

I think I'm just going to wash my hand, maybe she will just go to sleep and mommy will explain why she doesn't talk. I head down and grabbed a drink before realising she had followed me, but she was again walking on her hands and feet.

"Um... Do you want a dwink?" I ask. Again she didn't answer, why she no answer? I show her the tap with the water, that seemed to get her attention as she stepped up on two feet like a normal person and started drinking strangely, she put her tongue under it repeatedly, I never saw someone drink like that before?

Once she finished I turned the water off since she just left it on "No you always have to tuwn it oof, mommy gets angwy when it's just left going." I try to tell her, she just tilts her head at me and starts walking on her hands and feet again.

I sigh, this girl is strange "I'm going back to my beddy, night." I say to her before heading to bed.

Once I was back in bed I go back to sleep, but then I felt something or someone on my bed. I look up to see the girls eyes, again strangely bright. "Um... This is my beddy." I whisper as to not wake the others. She just looked at me bother she curled up into a ball "Hey! You can't just sweep hewe!" I whisper, I only got a snore in respond, I dunno if it was real or not but I just roll my eyes and go to sleep, guess it can't be so bad.

* * *

Catra's POV

She kept babbling on about something, I'm so confused, I follow the strange girl, she turned on this magic thing and water came out of it, she drank it so strangely, another weird thing about these things. She kept the water going while I had a drink, it felt so good to have a drink! She made the water vanish! What other kinds of magic do these creatures have!?

I follow the girl again, she goes into a dark room with more of sleeping cubs, she gets in this things that the other cubs are sleeping in. They look more comfortable then the boxes and ground I sleep on usually so I figure I might as well join her. I curl up, more strange things about these things, they sleep so far apart and they don't curl up at night, how do they sleep?!

She babbled on about something but I just ignore her, the cub will go to sleep soon, besides she looks so defenceless I guess I'll just defend her. But I can't keep my eyes open for long with how comfy this thing feels, I close my eyes and drift off for a bit.

* * *

**Okay so as you can tell Catra is basically a bit feral and thinks more like a lion cub then a child and Adora is Shadow Weavers beloved adopted daughter**

**So clearly Adora is starting to warm up to Catra (who is currently nameless) and Catra is starting to like Adora a bit, but how will Catra react when Shadow Weaver comes? And how will Adora feel when she realises Catra hurt her adopted mother?**


End file.
